Steve (Mineverse)
Steven "Steve" Willis (° March 18, 3823, Port Maurice 36; didn't age until 4092 due to the Dexus' curse) is a legendary hero in the Mineverse, where he is a main protagonist. He first appears in Season 2. 'Backstory' Steve was born in Port Maurice on March 18, 3823. At the age of 22, Steve already cleared the city of its criminals. He soon grew out to be a legendary hero, starting with his succesful defeat of the Dexus, an ancient demon who broke free of his prison. Now immortally famous, Steve set out to explore the world. At the age of 27, he met a young, 16-year old girl named Hannah, whose parents had been killed by the Dexus. Steve trained and took care of Hannah and unofficially adopted his as her daughter. This was until the Dexus returned and killed Hannah in battle. This broke Steve, allowing the Dexus to sufficiently charge a Command Blocked-powered attack. Steve sealed the Dexus just as he unleashed the attack, splitting Steve into thousands of mindless Human Mobs and banishing them all to Indev. The race was later freed by Cody after Helst's defeat, and together they took down the Dexus once and for all. During the battle, Steve was turned back to normal and he joined the gang in their quest to rid the world of evil. 'Abilities' Steve is a skilled warrior, martial artist and survivalist and proficient with several weapons. Steve's main weapon is not a Diamond Sword unlike most depictions of him, but a glowing, crimson blade called the Muffard that has the ability to expel external souls from possessed vessels and diffuse red bow-shaped waves of energy into the air. Steve's arsenal includes several other swords as well as armour, bows, axes, pickaxes, shovels, hoes, shears, flint and steel, TNT and Elytra. In addition, Steve has several hidden, special abilities unlocked to him one-by-one in stressfull situations or when he is close to dying. Whenever Steve is desperate or enraged enough to trigger a power boost, he goes one "Level" up and gains one special ability in doing so. Whenever Steve levels up, he retains the abilities from the previous levels. When the stress goes away, so do Steve's abilities and he returns to Level 0. Almost all of these powers are based on special actions the Player can perform in older Minecraft versions. These powers include: *'Level 1:' The ability to summon Human Mobs to assist him. The maximum limit of Human Mobs he can summon at a time seems to be eight. (Reference to the Pre-classic version of Minecraft, where one could summon Humans by hitting G) *'Level 2:' Teleportation. (Also a reference to the Pre-classic, where the player was able to teleport to a random location on the map) *'Level 3:' The ability to summon and shoot arrows from nothing. (Reference to the Survival Test) *'Level 4:' The ability to manipulate haze. (Reference to certain Minecraft Beta versions, where one could use their keyboard in-game to add or remove fog) *'Level 5:' The ability to create portals. (Reference to certain Minecraft Alpha versions, where one could summon a full, lit Nether Portal with a simple keybind) *'Level 6:' The ability to manipulate the weather. (Reference to the Survival Test, where the Player could toggle rain on and off by hitting F) *'Level 7:' The ability to Respawn (= resurrect from death a certain amount of times). After this level, Steve goes straight to Level 99 *'Level 99:' Only available to Steve in extremely stressfull situations. He ascends into a version of Creative Mode, allowing him to fly, instantly place and destroy various different blocks and items, summon mobs and create weapons for himself to use. *'Level 100:' Only available in the absolute worst case scenario, after enduring endless psychological trauma or physical torture or when the fate of totality itself depends on him. Steve gets to use Hardcore Magic, allowing him to bypass Respawning, force others into Spectator Mode, destroy up to four dimensions / universes at once and use reality warping abilities. ---- More TBA Category:Characters